NIGHTMARE AT THE MALL!
by Sakura Chou Reyuuen
Summary: HIATUS:When a storm hits town the Urameshi team get locked into the mall but they think it's safe..(ya know for the storm)...But they find out 3 other girls are also locked into the mall...it's gonna be NIGHTMARE AT THE MALL!


Sakura: *dodges tomatoe thrown by reader* I'M SORRY! JUST BECAUSE I HAVEN'T FINISHED MY OTHER FICS I CAN'T WRITE ANOTHER KIND OF FIC?!?! HOW MEAN!!!!  
  
Junsui: But,....  
  
Harushi: I wouldn't say anything to her if I were you....  
  
Junsui: Your right i don't want to be sit....  
  
Sakura: I'm gonna get on with my damn fic....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Rated pg-13! Because I wanted it to be!  
  
Warning: Cussing and all that other pg-13 crap  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Summary: When a storm hits town the Urameshi team get locked into the mall but they think it's safe..(ya know for the storm)...But they find out 3 other girls are also locked into the mall....it's gonna be NIGHTMARE AT THE MALL!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Yusuke: We should be safe until the storm passes...  
  
Kuwabara: I heard the storm is gonna last for a week..  
  
Yusuke: A WEEK/?!?!?!?!  
  
Botan: I believe he did say a week...  
  
Hiei: You mean were stuck in a place like this for a week...  
  
Kurama: I'm afraid so..  
  
Yusuke: Well we better make the best of it...  
  
~~~~On the other side of the mall~~~~~~  
  
Junsui: GREAT IDEA SAKURA!!! "Let's stay at the mall" she say! Well were here and you said other people would probally be here!  
  
Sakura: GOMEN-NASAI!!!!!!  
  
Harushi: Were gonna be in here for a week..So guys lets make the best of it and go watch anime!  
  
Sakura/Junsui./and Harushi: YEAH!  
  
~~~~~~~Back the urameshi people~~~~~  
  
Kurama: Hey guys look.....There's light coming from over there.....I hear voices. Sounds like women..  
  
Kuwabara: GIRLS! *runs to where the girls are at but is electracuted by force feild* Oww  
  
Hiei: Idiot  
  
Yusuke: Watch out i'll blast it with my spirit gun!  
  
Sakura: NUUUUU!!!!!!  
  
Kurama: I pressume your one of the girls in there laughing...  
  
Sakura: Awwww....yeah I am...Kurama can I have your shirt?  
  
Kurama: Why?  
  
Sakura: So I can put it up with my bishonen shrine...  
  
Kurama: Um..no  
  
Sakura: Fine then i'll take it! *Jumps onto Kurama*  
  
Junsui: IYAAA!!!!!! SAKURA WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?! *grabs Sakura off of Kurama*  
  
Sakura: Gomen I'm really hungry....and when I get hungry I go crazy!  
  
Harushi: You must learn how to control your habits.....  
  
Sakura: I know....GOMEN-NASAI!!!!!!!  
  
Junsui/Harushi: Your forvgiven!  
  
Sakura: Than shall we go and eat!  
  
Junsui/Harushi: sure...  
  
Sakura: Would you like to join us?  
  
Kurama: *On the floor scared to death*  
  
Kuwabara: Your aren't gonna attack us like that are you?  
  
Sakura: hmmm..Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama..maybe...but you Kuwabaran GET A LIFE!!!!! I don't even know why Yukina likes you...  
  
Hiei: My thoughts exactly  
  
Sakura: OHHH!!!! CANDY STORE!!!!! *goes into store* MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! MR. AND MRS. LOLLIPOP! PREPARE FOR YOUR DEATH!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! *Starts to eat them like a maniac*  
  
All: O.O  
  
Junsui: Come on Sakura thats enough we don't want you going sugar high!  
  
Sakura: *not listening*  
  
Junsui: *starts pullin Sakura from Candy shop but fails* Could I please have a little help?  
  
All,: *helps* *but still unable to pull her out*  
  
Sakura: *starts to sing because of the sugar high. (i'm gonna put this song just to scare everyone! XD)* I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN A BARBIE WORLD! IT'S FANTASTIC AND IT'S PLASTIC! YOU CAN BRUSH MY HAIR AND TAKE ME ANYWHERE! IMAGINATION LIFE IS YOUR VACATION! COME BABRBIE LETS GO PARTY! I'M A BARBIE GIRL IN A BARBIE WORLD!!!! *Starts to run around in circles singing song...but runs into the wall....eventually make her pass out*  
  
All: O.O  
  
Junsui: We better tie her up.....Kurama ya think you can use your rose whip to tie her up...  
  
Kurama: Sure... *ties her up*  
  
Junsui: Now that is settled ......LETS GO EAT!!!!!  
  
All: YEAH!  
  
Hiei: I don't like the looks of this.....  
  
Kurama: I feel the same way you do....  
  
Harushi: All you boys have to worry about is Sakura wakeing up......You all better pray she still not sugar high.  
  
All the Bishonens: *Praying to Kami-Sama to let them live though this*  
  
Harushi: I didn't mean the literally....  
  
Yusuke: Were being really careful though.....We don't want to get hurt...by her.  
  
Junsui: You should be more worried if you get her mad...Or pick a fight with us...  
  
Harushi: Oh and she hates it when peopple think that Kurama and Hiei are a couple....  
  
Hiei/Kurama: THEY THINK WHAT?!?!?!?!?!!?  
  
Junsui: Yeah they do.....They make love stories and stuff about you two......And when Sakura see's them she gets really really really really angry....So you might want to becareful not to be by each other a lot....  
  
Kurama/Hiei: *Move away from each other*  
  
Yusuke: Can we eat soon?  
  
Botan: Yes i'm afraid i'm also getting hungry...  
  
Harushi: Well we would have had great feast if Sakura didn't go sugar high...  
  
Kuwabara: What about you girls why don't you cook?  
  
Junsui/Harushi: We made F's in our home ec class Sakura made a perfect A in the class.....Are you sure you want us to cook?  
  
All: NO!  
  
Kurama: I guess I'll be makeing the food...I made an A in my home ec class...  
  
All: *relieved*  
  
Kurama: Alright i'll need some helpers...  
  
Sakura: I'LL HELP!!!! *hops over to him (she's still tied up)* LET ME HELP! LET ME HELP! I WANNA HELP!!!!  
  
Kurama: Ok just come with me..  
  
SAkura: thank you Kurama-Sama! *hops with him*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Sakura: I'M DONE!!! And to think that only took me 5 minutes to write....  
  
Junsui: You went Sugar high  
  
Sakura: I know..  
  
Harushi: so what kind of stuff are you gonna make us do in the mall?  
  
Sakura: *rubs hands and laughs evily* You'll see  
  
Junsui: I don't like the looks of this  
  
Haruhsi: *nods*  
  
sAKURA: yOU WONT LIKE IT BELIEVE YOU ME! Well we gotta go..Please review and read my other stories...JA NE!!! SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN "KARAOKE SHOW DOWN!!!" 


End file.
